Take me Back
by toxixshade314
Summary: this was inspired by the song Nothing by The Script. I do not refer to my OC as Hawke. Bioware owns everything except for Lycan Hawke she's mine.


Take me back.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing)

She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing

-Nothing, The Script.

The hanged man was full of patrons drinking, laughing, and trying to court the barmaids, unsuccessfully though. In the corner of the tavern was a group of well-known people. They were all very happy except one, an elf named Fenris, was staring sourly down at the watered swill called rum. A stoutly man threw a morsel of at Fenris causing him to look up at the man. "Come on elf we're here to try and make you smile not think about how you screwed up with Lycan." Fenris looked back down at the drink as he spoke "I didn't screw up Varric I made Lycan cry. I-I actually made her cry. She never cries, not even when her own mother died. I really messed up and I am to blame." Fenris always blamed mages for what he went through; he even blamed Lycan when she had nothing to do to it. Even then she just smiled and gave a witty retort. But not this time, no she wasn't even here. She, Avaline, Merrill, and Isabella were all at Lycan's house doing girly things. Knowing Isabella she must have pushed Avaline over the line and know they are giving her a makeover. Varric had ordered another ten rounds for them and was now watching the abomination, the priest prince, and Zevran the crow they saved who was friends with the Fereldan Warden Queen Elissa Therin. "Come on amico, the only way to stop the hurt is to drink and drink and drink!" Fenris looked at the crow one eyebrow raised. The crow was completely drunk and slurring his words. But he did have a point; maybe he should try and drink his sorrows away. Standing up Fenris raised his glass high "Your right amico. I guess it wouldn't hurt." The group laughed and clanked glasses together and chugged their drinks down one after another.

Lycan's Estate: 2:00 a.m. morndas.

Lycan, Merrill, and Isabella were waiting in the library in front of the fire place as Avaline was upstairs in Lycan's room. Isabella had convinced Avaline to undergo a makeover. Lycan thought that she would only just do her Avaline's hair and make-up. Boy was she wrong. Lycan's hair was out of its usually ponytail and was now hanging down her back the ends were flipped up like upside down claws. Among the strands of hair were the teeth from the high dragon they killed. The teeth were pinned into her hair like horns flowing down her hair. Her make-up was no longer its usual neural colors but dark red colors matching her hair color. Her lips were painted with a dark red like that of dried blood and her eyes were covered in a dark red shade like her lips. Her eyelashes were covered in a thick black liquid coating Isabella says is a fashion statement in Orleis. Lycan was no longer in her noble attire; instead she was wearing a black shirt exposing her mid-drift. The sleeves were cut to show her shoulders but Lycan decided to leave one exposed. Her bottom half was a deep dark red. They were formfitting and left much to be desired. Instead of comfortable slippers she was wearing black boots with a big heel. Merrill was dressed similarly except she wasn't envisioned as a dragon but a nature like spirit. She was wearing a dress with a long slit up the left leg. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and curled at the ends. Her shoes were sandals that wound up to her mid-thigh and were green and brown with heels smaller than Lycan's. Isabella no longer wearing her usual white pirate garb, instead she was wearing stripped maroon and white pants with a shirt that was tired to the side and slouched on the other. Her hair was no longer in the blue bandana for it was pulled up high into a ponytail with gold strings covered in gems and tied at the ends with gold coins. Her old brown leather boots were replaced with brown heels like Lycan's. there was a plan to this and Lycan knew it. But she did not know what the plan was. The door to the study opened and Avaline walked in a asymmetrical skirt and tank top. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in an elegant crown of curled hair and small gems pinned in for hold and show. She had two gold bands on her left arm. One think one skinny and her feet were placed in flat sandals with her right ankle had a gold band similar to the ones on her arm. Avaline looked at everyone in the room a look of pure torture on her face. "I look ridiculous." Isabella bounced over to her yelling nonsense. Lycan stood up and walked towards Isabella. "So I know this is part of a big plan. So tell me what the plan is." Isabella turned to look at Lycan beaming. "we are going to the hanged man to make Fenris jealous. And we can watch him beg for forgiveness for leaving you after having his naughty way with you." Lycan was about to protest but a sudden ruckus caught her attention. She ran up to the stairs and to the window near her rum casks. Throwing the windows open she was greeted to Fenris, Varric, Anders, Sebastian, and Zevran all yelling at the same time. Among the shouts she heard Fenris say the one thing she thought he would never say. "Lycan I'm sorry! Please Take me Back!" she closed the window and left.

Outside Lycan's Estate 2:30 p.m.

Fenris stumbled along the stone path a liquor bottle waving around in his hand. There was the tell-tale sound of liquid swishing around. Behind him Varric, Anders, Sebastian, and Zevran ran after him trying to keep up. He arrived at Lycan's Estate and threw the liquor bottle at her door. His mates' began to yell at him trying to tell him to just go home and come back when he was sober enough. Fenris noticed a second story window open and saw Lycan stick her head out. Fenris raised his arms and shouted at her. "Lycan I'm sorry! Please Take me Back!" he watched through his drunken haze as she closed the window. He wanted words but all he got was nothing.


End file.
